love is murder in the outback
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: Mick Taylor saves a woman from being attacked, but is he being the good guy or just saving her for his own sadistic needs. After having to rely on one of his victims for help he is convinced that having a woman round the place might be just what he needed. Can Mick Taylor really fall and love and can someone get close enough to love the real him or is it just an escape plan
1. Mick Taylor to the rescue

**This is my first time doing a horror fan fiction and first time writing about Mick Taylor, so way out of my comfort zone. I'm hoping I'm doing him justice and keeping him in character. Hope you all enjoy my first chapter. I think we need more Wolf Creek fan fictions out there. Due to a very helpful review that had a very good point I've now edited the ending of this chapter, thank you for the help.**

Sophie clawed at the baking hot dry dirt road as she crawled to get away. The dirt and gravel scrapped up her knees as she scrambled to get free. Her retreat soon came to a halt as she was pulled back by the back of her denim shorts, claw marks were left behind as she dug her nails into the ground as she was being pulled back causing her nails to be filled with sand and dirt. She turned round onto her back and rested on her elbows looking at her attackers with a face that looked like a rabbit caught in car headlights.

"Please, please don't hurt me" she sobbed, begging for her life, tears stained her red hot flushed face. Her attackers all middle aged men with a dark tan their skin damaged from sun exposure, their hair defiantly showing their age with patches of grey, eyes evil and plotting and yet they had the smile of the devil. A mocking and humorous smile that showed they took delight in their actions and that they actually found her pleas for mercy amusing.

"Calm down Sheila it's not us you should be worried about, our mate should be here soon then you can be worried" The man smirked. "Now sit there and don't move, your knee caps are of no importance to me but I'm sure you've grown very attached to them" His macabre joke was followed by a wicked laugh from the pit of his stomach. Then all went silent, Sophie assumed they couldn't start their "fun" until their mate arrived. The silence of the outback was broken by the rumbling sound of a vehicle driving down the dirt road. Sophie squinted into the distance at the blue/grey truck heading her way.

The truck screeched to a halt, the wheels kicked up dirt and sand behind it as it stopped. A pair of brown boots hit the ground with a thud as a man got out and slammed the door behind him. Carrying a rifle and wearing a red chequered shirt and a stereotypical brown Australian hat, the man slowly walked towards them, the dirt road gave an eerie crunching sound under his feet as he walked. Sophie was unsure of this man, was he her rescuer or was he the man that would come to do more damage, she wasn't sure but either way she was damned if she didn't make a run for him and she was damned if she did. If he was her rescuer making a break for him would increase her chances of survival, if he wasn't then she would still just be in the same situation as she was going to be in anyway.

Quickly she got to her feet and made a break for the middle aged man with the rifle, the others grabbed frantically to try and grab her but missed. Close to the man she tripped and fell to her knees, she scrambled on her hands and knees across the remaining distance between them sobbing loudly. She grabbed on the man's trouser legs with her head bowed, almost praying to him and then lifted her head and looked at him with big pleading blue eyes.

"Help me, help me please, I'm being attacked" The man with the rifle looked down at her, his face filled with shock and surprise.

This woman was Australian.

The man said nothing and shook his trousers out of the woman's grasp and walked up to the man.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?" The man growled in a thick Australian accent. Her hope soared as she realised he was her rescuer she couldn't believe her luck.

"Ah Mick there ya are mate, we'd been waiting so long we was gonna play with this little thing without ya" Her hope suddenly came crashing down like a ton of bricks; this was the bloke the gang had been waiting for. This was the man she should be scared of.

"What are ya sick or something? Girlie here's Australian, you know the rules"

"I know, I know" One of the men said in a fed up irritated tone, Sophie had guessed he'd been given this lecture before. "But this pretty little thing was too good an opportunity to let go, thought I'd play with her anyway" He continued. Sophie just knelt silently on the floor, head down not moving listing to the men's discussion.

"Yeah well, games over mates, this one isn't for playing with" He demanded. One of the men reached into his back pocket and pulled out a standard pistol.

"Butt out mate we're gonna play with her with or without your approval" Sophie could tell the men were scared of Mick but they were willing to risk all to fight for the prize they had won.

"Well that wouldn't be gentlemanly of me now would it" Mick said mockingly. Mick didn't have time to react before a bullet was fired and went whizzing through the air and lodged into the top of his muscular shoulder. Sophie gave a quiet squeak in surprise she couldn't believe Mick had just been shot by a member of his own gang.

Mick looked down at his arm and touched the bloody hole where the bullet entered; his facial expression didn't look bothered by the wound he looked angrier about the face that one of the men had dared to shoot him.

"You bloody bastard, think you can just shoot me aye?" Mick raises his rifle to eye level getting the sites on the man with the gun. Suddenly a rifle round went flying through the air, the man with the pistol didn't have time to react before his head exploded like an orange with the force of the bullet. Blood spattered like a paint ball over his gangs faces. They looked disgusted and frantically tried to wipe the blood off their faces, heaving as they did so. Mick lowered his rifle.

"Now listen hear mates, I'm giving you five seconds get in your shit hole of a truck and get the hell out of here"

The men looked like they were going to protest and argue but with the look of thunder on Mick's face and his rifle set in their direction they took it as their cue to leave. Swearing and mumbling under their breath the men got into their truck and sped off, kicking a load of dust behind them. Mick turned around after watching them drive into the distance and walked towards Sophie.

"Come on girlie let's get you home" He said walking past her and getting into the truck. Sophie didn't dare move, she was unsure what to do, he was the leader she knew that so she could be getting into something more dangerous, but he did just rescue her from her attackers. So she knelt there still on the ground thinking of her options.

"Oi girlie don't make me say it twice" He called out, sticking his head out of the truck window. She sighed and shrugged. She would have been in danger if he hadn't been there, she could still be in danger with him there, but he had saved her from one danger.

What did she have to lose?


	2. the truck and beyond

**I've tried so hard to keep Mick Taylors character in character it's been quite hard but I hope I've pulled it off. Hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.**

The blue/grey Ford F100 sped across the wilderness, an awkward silence stretched out almost as long as the empty dust road, there was nothing to see for miles other than sand, a few bushes and the odd kangaroo. The sun was slowly setting in the distance casting an orange glow on the empty wilderness around them. Sophie turned round in her seat to look through the back window wondering if there were any cars behind them but saw nothing other than his rifle in the back of the truck.

"Is that a Remington .22 Model 541?" There was a touch of awe and amazement in her voice. She then stopped dead as she realised she had actually dared to make conversation and acknowledge him. Mick threw his head back and gave a chilling laugh; it sent shivers down her spine.

"So the little girlie knows a thing or two about rifles does she?" She could pinpoint the impressed tone in his voice.

"My names Sophie and yes she does" in an irritated tone being fed up with being called girlie all the time.

"Well Sophie, Mick Taylors the name, pig shooter and outback legend" He boasted puffing out his chest proudly. "So how does someone like you know about rifles?" He had always summed her up as a posh stuck up tart, with more boobs than brains (usually how he liked them)

"My dad was a hunter; until he died that is...don't suppose you have a drink with you? I'm gasping" she looking at him hopefully.

"There's a bottle of water in the back" he answered pointing his thumb over his shoulder, keeping one hand on the steering wheel not taking his eyes off the road. She looked relieved and wiggled out of her seat and leaned over in the gap between the seats to reach the water.

Mick struggled to keep his eyes on the road as his eyes diverted to her perky round bottom bobbing around in their tight denim jeans bent in between the seats. Sophie grabbed the water bottle just as Mick's diverted eyes caused the car to swerve. She struggled to keep herself upright as she fought to get back into her seat.

"What was that, what you trying to do kill us?" Mick smiled and gave another blood curdling laugh, it would have been funny except he was the only one that knew the joke and smiled to himself as he saw Sophie taking swigs out of the bottle from the corner of his eye.

He watched Sophie slink back into the chair in the corner of his eye and chuckled to himself. Her eyes were getting heavy and she had suddenly been overwhelmed with tiredness. "Maybe just close my eyes for a little while won't harm" she thought to herself. Mick watched her eyes drift open and closed slowly until the drugs finally kicked into effect and she fell into a deep sleep.

Mick's eyes gazed over her sleeping body, he growled to himself as his eyes met her curvy hips, toned stomach and of course her ample breasts. She sure was a looker, he had to give his mates credit for that as they sure knew how to pick them. But yet he was surprised with how much she knew, many times a woman had been looking down the barrel of his rifle and they'd never be able to identify it, it was refreshing to have a woman that had some brains. "One that might just be an intellectual match for him, he was going to enjoy playing with her. But all in good time" He thought to himself he could wait, good things come to those who wait and he was going to savour it when he did.

Sophie's brains pounded in her skull as she gradually gained consciousness and a dark and dingy room slowly came into focus through blurry eyes. She groaned and went to sit up but found herself unable to move. Her eyes went wide as she started to panic, she pulled at her wrists and found they wouldn't move, next she pulled her legs with the same result. Her breath became uneven and panicky as she frantically looked at her wrists and legs to find they were tied to a table with thick rope.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she thought over and over again in her mind. "He was the bloke she should be scared of, he's going to kill me he wasn't my rescuer at all and he had just wanted me for himself" She thought. Her mind worked overtime as she thought about how she was going to get out of this situation. Frantically she started pulling at the ropes hoping that they might break free or become loose.

Suddenly a chuckle sounded from somewhere in the darkness, making her blood run cold.

"Bloody bout time you woke up" Mick said as he slowly leaned into her vision holding a bowie knife. "I was gonna wake you up if you took any longer"

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked boldly trying to sound unafraid.

"Whatever I want, whenever I want, you're my little play thing now" He laughed to himself at the thought. "Now be patient with me while I take of my favourite shirt then we'll get down to business" Her eyes flickered side to side taking everything in, she saw Mick taking off his shirt revealing a white vest underneath and her eyes finally rested on the gaping hole in the top of his muscular shoulder. She noticed by the river of thick red blood that it was bad, there was so much it was almost black. It ran down in thick sticky streams, covering his hand and dripping off the ends of his fingertips.

"Fuck you" she said looking him directly in the eye. Mick raising an eyebrow in surprise, he hadn't expected her to be so brave "I don't care what you do to me, because with that wound on your arm you won't be doing anything for very long"

"What do you mean by that?"Mick asked concerned, his face puzzled.

"Your bullet wound is exactly where your Axillary artery is; depending on how long it took us to get here you could be dead within 10 minutes"

She could tell her statement had hit home hard, she could see him calculating just how long the car journey had taken, he looked concerned.

"Mick I can sort it, just untie me and I can stitch it for you" She said in a soft caring voice.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid or something, you can't out smart me you know"

"Fine... fucking bleed to death, as if I'm bothered" she shouted back, bold as brass and full of confidence. His eyes went wide as he realised the gravity of the situation he was in.

"How long do I have?" he asked concerned.

"How the hell do I know you drugged me remember? All I know is if your artery is bust you have an hour max from the time you got shot" Mick started pacing round the room, he didn't know what to do, if he left his arm like it was he could die but if he untied her she could make a break for it and try to escape. He started to swear and mutter under his breath. Sophie began to panic she had to get Mick to trust her.

"Mick I can sort it, please just untie me and I promise I'll stitch it for you. You can trust me, I won't try and escape you have my word" She could see the cogs in his brain turning trying to think how to resolve the situation, he hated to be in a position where he was simply going to have to take a woman's word for it. He gave a heavy sigh, leaned right up close to Sophie and put his knife to her chin.  
"Alright girlie, I'll get the stuff you need, I'll trust you this once and you better not try anything funny or It'll be making a head on a stick time and trust me you don't want to find out what that is"


	3. the plan

It seemed like forever as Sophie waited in the dark for Mick to return, part of her wished he wouldn't ever come back but being tied to this table and dying of dehydration didn't seem like a better an alternative. She even had a bit of a cry in the silent dark room over her situation but soon pulled herself together, crying wouldn't do any good, it would use up vital energy her brain needed to out think her way out of there. Somehow the thought of being left alone tied up and being left to die frightened her more than when Mick had been there with her, the uncertainty of it all could have been enough to drive her mad.

Her thoughts were soon broken by the sound of Mick slamming the door behind him. He wobbled more and was more unstable than he had been before, he seemed weaker and his thought processes were slower and his voice almost sounded drunk from the loss of blood. This would be the perfect opportunity to make a run for it, he was slower than she was at the minute but she had no idea where she was and how to get out. She needed to gain his trust it was the only way she was going to survive this.

"Thanks for waiting" Mick said with a cackle, Sophie rolled her eyes at the corny joke "I brought everything I could find, alcohol, bandage, needle and thread only a sowing one mind not a surgical one still it'll have to do" His voice was slow and slurred, he was losing blood fast. His breathing was slow and uneven as he undid the rope.

Sophie quickly sat up and rubbed her wrists, she saw Mick staggering as he emptied his pockets of the equipment he had brought onto a wooden desk that was covered in tools. She stepped down off the table and grabbed the chair from out of the desk and took it to Mick, he needed to sit down before he fell down and collapsed. He sat down on the chair with a heavy thud, he wobbled and Sophie had to stop him from falling off it. Mick turned towards her with the knife in hand and said "Now listen alright, no funny business or this knife will be in the first body part I see understand?" She could tell he was serious and she nodded nervously. She bent over and examined his wound.

"Well do you want the good news or the bad news?" she asked.

"Go on..." he replied.

"Well the good news is your artery isn't punctured, the bad news is the bullet is still in there and it's going to hurt like a bitch to get out" She explained bluntly.

"Go on get it over with, I've been shot in the neck before didn't even bother me, tweezers are on the desk" Sophie retrieved the tweezers and took a deep breath. She went to retrieve the bullet but then stopped.

"Mick just to confirm I'm not gonna get hurt am I if I hurt you, I'm not gonna loose body parts or anything?" she couldn't believe how normal and casually that had come out of her mouth.

"Of course not you daft wombat just get on with it" He said in a frustrated tone. So with that Sophie dug the tweezers into the wound to find the bullet. Mick clenched his teeth and fists he growled under his breath as the bullet was removed. This was followed by the wound being drenched in alcohol to stop infection.

"Ya bastard" he yelled lashing out and hitting her on the side of her head sending her flying.

"I'm, I'm sorry" she stuttered rubbing her saw red cheek.

"Just get over here and finish it" He ordered impatiently. She hadn't a clue how he was going to manage during the stitching and the thought almost frightened her to death.

After a moment of thinking she came to the conclusion that conversation just might divert his attention away from the pain of the stitches. She threaded the needle and took a deep breath.

"So do you have a family, Wife, Kids?" She asked as she threaded the needle. He shook his head and said.

"Nah never had a family, never been much bothered by it ya know... besides the opportunity never came up" She couldn't help but wonder if there was a touch of lying in his voice.  
"That's a shame I would have thought that would be awful" she said inserting the needle. Mick tried to turn round.

"What ya mean" He asked confused. Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it must be terribly lonely out here without a family" she said finishing the first stitch.

"What ya getting at?"

"Well you know, having a wife is a brilliant thing, home cooked meals every day, having someone to hold in bed, sharing a shower with someone and of course consensual sex" She explained as she finished off the stitches. There was a short silence after she finished talking.

"I've... not... had any of those things before" He said slowly looking at the ground; Sophie could have sworn that she had detected a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Well that's because you've never had a wife before" Sophie was thankful that the conversation diversion had worked, but now it looked like Mick was deep in thought.

Once the bandage had been fastened round his shoulder and biceps Mick stood up triumphantly as if he'd just had a fantastic idea.

"Tell you what you've persuaded me, you want to live and I want a wife, you give me all the things you've described and whatever I want for a month, if you're good at it and be a good girl for daddy he may just let you go" Mick threw his head back and laughed, putting his blood covered hairy arm around her shoulders.

"Come on you let's get out of here" Sophie smirked to herself, her plan was working this was what she had been trying to achieve all along. He may not trust her just yet (as he blindfolded her out of the torture shed and into the truck while he drove to his camp) but at least she had been given the opportunity to make him.


	4. worse than death?

**Well I feel as though this story is going well, hope you are all enjoying it. As we know reviews are love so I would love to know what you think as it's my first go at writing a story like this. This chapter is one that I'm least sure of I've re-wrote it soooo many times ha-ha. I hope I've kept Mick in character and hope you all enjoy it.**

Mick's truck pulled up outside and he undid Sophie's blindfold. The wooden cabin loomed in the pitch black darkness; she swallowed hard as she looked at the creepy foreboding house.

"Well here we are" He announced. "Oh before I forget there are a lot of dangerous animals round here, snakes and snakes, those bastards will kill you quicker than I would so I wouldn't recommend you run off and wonder round here on your own" Great she thought even more things trying to kill her than there was already.

Inside was dark, dingy and dusty the air made her cough as they entered, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned since the day it was built, Sophie made a mental note not touch anything. Sophie couldn't help but yawn and rub her eyes but wished that she hadn't once she saw the bedroom.

"Come on you, bed" Mick ordered, shoving her into the bedroom. There was one old wooden creaky double bed and a cupboard, nothing else. The bedroom had plain wooden floorboards and no curtains over the windows.

"I, I don't know about this" she stuttered, terrified. Mick gave an impatient sigh.

"Look, this is the easiest thing you have to bloody do, get in the fucking bed, I'm not loosing anymore sleep because of your whining" Sophie hesitated wondering what to do.  
"Don't... Make me ask you again" He said firmly. By the look on his face she could tell he was irritated. Quickly she scrambled onto the bed and got into the blankets with her clothes still on.

"Don't people take their clothes off for bed where you come from?" His voice frustrated.

"Pl, Please, please, let me keep them on just for tonight" She begged him. Her pleas were answered by an irritated sigh.  
"Fine!" He growled and crawled in to bed next to her.

As Sophie lay there, eyes screwed closed feeling the mattress bounce up and down as he lay down and got comfy. In the darkness she was engulfed in the smell of sweat and the metallic smell of blood. A hairy arm covered in dried blood wrapped protectively round her waist, she gave a squeak of surprise when his arm scooped her closer towards him. Mick gave a mocking laugh at how jumpy she was; like a rabbit caught in car headlights she was always alert, always terrified.

"Calm down you daft wombat, I'm not gonna hurt ya, I've never killed anyone in my bed and I ain't gonna start now" She lay awake for hours pressed against the hot and clammy body of her potential murderer, surrounded by the smell of him it made her want to retch and heave. Mick fell asleep hours before her snoring heavily and loudly beside her which made it impossible to sleep even if she wanted to.

Somehow she managed to grab a few hours of sleep next to him. She woke up groggy and confused as to where she was, she felt a warm body next to her and she snuggled up closer to him. Then she realised where she was, who she was sleeping next too, her eyes went wide suddenly very frightened but thankful that he hadn't murdered her in the middle of the night. Slowly and carefully she tried to inch herself away even if it was just by a few inches. She stared at his muscular arms covered in hair and dried blood that was now flaking away in chunks, the smell was appalling. But this time her stomach wasn't strong enough she wasn't groggy from the lack of sleep anymore for it not to bother her. She didn't care about waking him up anymore instead she flung back the covers and ran to the toilet where she was violently sick.

Breathing heavily with a heaving stomach she turned her head at the shower. She wasn't sure whether it was the smell and sight of blood that had made her sick or whether it was him. In his sleep Sophie had noticed he looked just like anybody else, he looked kind and peaceful, not the dangerous murderer she knew him to be. She looked at the shower, that would make her feel better she thought to herself. There were no other noises in the house except her so she assumed Mick must be still asleep.

Sophie's stresses and worries seemed to be washed away with the water and down through the drain, she felt so much more relaxed and just for a split second she didn't feel scared for her life. Sophie turned towards the wall and ran her fingers through her hair, enjoying the warm water cascade down her aching figure.

"I see you've made yourself at home" A deep gruff vibrating voice sounded behind her. Sophie screamed and spun round clutching her ample breasts.

Mick threw his head back and laughed, her shame and humiliation humoured him and her failed attempt at protecting her decency amused him even more. Sophie felt sick to stomach as she saw Mick's eyes looming over her.

"Come on girlie show us what you've got" Sophie hugged herself tighter and backed into the corner. Mick looked irritated. "Come on Daddies getting tired of waiting, he wants to know what he's won himself. Don't make me have to come in there and get you" Sophie didn't know what to do; she lingered like that for awhile protecting her breasts. Mick threw his head back and laughed, he found her embarrassment and humiliation funny and her failed attempted at protecting her decency amused him even more. She really didn't want to show him all her private parts, but this was the situation that she had made for herself. She knew that she would have to use all of her feminine charms if she was going to survive this. Slowly she walked closer to him; her eyes scanned his muscular chest and the tuft of chest hair poking out from the top of it. She had to admit despite everything he had fantastic arms and chest for his age.

Slowly and erotically she ran her hands down over her ample round breasts, down her waist and to her hips, Mick growled under his breath clearly impressed and aroused by the sight that was there stood before him.

"That's right, see my little piglets learning" He noticed that her body tremble as she stood there, either with fear or with cold. "Come here and let Uncle Mick warm you up" Sophie's eyes were wide with panic as she slowly stepped towards him. Her heart beat quick enough to break through her chest as he grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her close so there was a millimetre between them. Sophie closed her eyes, think of someone else, think of someone else she thought to herself. Her breath was so fast she feared she was going to hyperventilate.

He ran a blood covered hand through her hair and down her cheek.  
"Shhhhhh, little piglet, shhhhhhh" She opened her eyes and she could have sworn he had seen a softening kindness in his eyes that she had never seen there before. "I'm going to touch you and I want you to look at me, eyes always looking at mine, close your eyes there will be punishment" Her head gave a little shake in acknowledgement.

Mick's touch seemed to last a lifetime as she stared into Mick's eyes, she wished he would stop but she knew her life depending on it. His rough calloused hands scorched and burnt her ice cold flesh as he ran across her breasts, down her legs and everything in between. The kindness in his eyes had disappeared they were now full of lust, his eyes clouded with desire. It took all of Mick's will power not to push her against the bathroom tiles and take her from behind whether she was willing or not. He'd never cared about women's consent before, why should it change now. But part of him did wonder what it would be like to have sex with a woman who actually wanted them to, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet, she trembled and almost seemed to dissolve beneath his hands, if he was to force himself on her, it would push her over the edge and ruin any chance of anything.

All in good time Mick, all in good time, He could wait, he was good at waiting. She was his little piglet and he was going to bloody well enjoy her when the time came.


	5. getting down and dirty and drunk

The next morning Sophie was woken up by the rising sun, it cast a bright yellow glow over the bed through the window. She squinted and rubbed her eyes at the brightness of the sun oh how she wished there was curtains, she guessed it was only early as the sun was only just rising. Mick was lying next to her in deep sleep snoring loudly; sounding very much like the pigs he shoots for a living. Carefully she peeled his arm away from around her body and slipped out of the covers and put on her shoes. The door gave a tiny squeak as she opened it as she left the bedroom and wondered through the house.

Not that she planned on escaping and wondering into the back of beyond on her own but she thought she would just try the doors and windows, just in case. But her look around just confirmed her thoughts, all the doors were locked and the windows were nailed down. Sophie thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that if she was going to end up being boarded up in this house for a month she might as well make the most of it. The house was filthy; she didn't want to touch anything, didn't know what job to do first, everything needed cleaning. In fact Sophie thought it would probably be easier and quicker to knock the shit heap down to the ground and start again.

She was happy to see that there was a fully functioning kitchen with an oven and kettle which was a godsend even though it would need a major clean before she would even think about using it. She hummed and sang to herself to try and block out the fact that she was trapped there, but she got so engrossed in the cleaning she completely forgot all about the situation she was in, it almost felt like she was cleaning her own kitchen at home.

Sophie went to look out through the kitchen window; it was covered with that much dust and grime it looked just like frosted glass. "Jeezz really?" she thought to herself. Getting a cloth she wiped away the dust and cleaned it up the best she could. Time must have flown by as she could see through the now clean window that the sun was now high in the crystal blue cloudless sky. She must have been cleaning for hours and the kitchen was still only half decent.

"Like a proper little wifey now ain't ya" Sophie jumped and screamed. She had got so involved in cleaning she hadn't noticed Mike stood in the door way watching her. Hand on her heart she whizzed round "God Mick you made me jump" He gave a loud chuckled.  
"God you're always so bloody jumpy" he gave another laugh "Like I'm gonna bloody kill the girl who's cleaning me kitchen" He looks around the room "Well you're doing a good job aye never seen the place look so fucking clean" Sophie couldn't help but smile, it was nice to know that he was pleased with what she had done so far.

Her cleaning must have put him in a good mood because he sat in his arm chair and started whistling while watched her carry on cleaning.

"Get me a drink will ya girlie, rums in the cupboard bloody parched over here" Sophie raised an eyebrow at him sat there in his white vest and denim trousers.

"Bit early for that ain't it?" She asked.  
"Oi watch it girlie, never tell a man when he can drink" She rolled her eyes and started opening kitchen cupboards aimlessly for the bottle and glasses. Soon she found them and poured him a small measure of the foul smelling liquor and gave it to him.

"Bloody hell what we in some kinda drought or something? Give us the bottle" Giving the glass a disapproving look. She rolled her eyes and passed him the bottle, it was only just the beginning of the afternoon and he was starting to drink.

Sophie carried on with the housework while the rum in the bottle slowly disappeared.

"Hay, hay Wifey come here" he said beckoning with his finger. She gave a sigh and went closer. "Bet ya never had a drink before have ya?" He asked Sophie, she shook her head. She had been raised in a very religious house with a strict upbringing. Alcohol had been strictly forbidden and although she was old enough and had left home the rule had stuck to her.

"Well" he said "Since you're my wifey now, I think it's only fair that I share with you so go on have a glass" he said waving the glass at her, Sophie shook her head. "What you too stuck up to have a drink out of my cup?" She shook her head.

"No, no not at all it's not that it's well, I've been brought up against it, I come from a very religious family" Mick threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh God worshipper are you?" He laughed again "Well tell you what then, just so that the lord almighty up there don't strike me down" He said mockingly "I'll do ya a favour, you drink this and I'll let you keep your precious clothes on in bed for another night, I can't say fairer than that can I?" Sophie thought about it. It hadn't surprised Sophie in the slightest that Mick didn't believe in God or that he would take the piss out of her religion but he had taken it into account and for that she was grateful, he had known that breaking a religious rule would be hard for her and she was appreciative that he had given her a good reward if she did, after all he could have just ordered her to drink it with no reward at all and it was a good deal she had to admit it.

"O, Ok deal" she stuttered she was worried about breaking her religious upbringing but the thought of sleeping next to Mike naked scared the hell out of her.

Slowly she took the glass out of his hand and took a sip. The burning fluid made her cough and choke, she gasped as she felt the fluid burn the back of her throat. Mick threw his head back and laughed at her. She went to give him the cup back.

"Ah, ah girlie I said all of it" Sophie grimaced and closed her eyes as she gulped down the last disgusting drops. Sophie coughed and heaved at the last drops she could feel the hot warmth slowly slide down her throat and chest.

"I know right, tastes like a kangaroo's jockstrap but it does give you a hell of a buzz"

Sophie carried on cleaning as Mick got more rowdy as the rum bottle got more and more empty. She was sure she had heard all of "The complete collection of Mick Taylors encyclopaedia of sexual remarks" Some of them she had to admit did make her laugh.

She liked it when he was in a good mood he joked with her more; he had a dark sense of humour. The kind of humour that made you burst out laughing but also makes you feel bad and guilty for laughing. He had told her the story about the man he had told he would let go if he got five questions right but then had told him he was 'letting him go' to the next room when the man had got the five questions right. It had made her laugh how he had played with words and how dirty he had played the game but she also felt guilty for laughing as the joke had been harsh and cruel, getting a man's hopes up only to smash them by telling him he was going to die anyway.

By the time the rum bottle had been emptied Mick was 'dancing' if that's what you would call it. It was more like jumping around, kicking the ground and stumbling with no particular rhythm. He was singing "tie me Kangaroo down" very loudly and very out of tune. Sophie rolled her eyes he couldn't have picked a more stereotypical song if he'd tried.

Eventually Mick ended up in a passed out crumpled heap in the arm chair, Sophie gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure she could take any more out of tune famous Australian hits. Sophie exhaustedly collapsed into a chair and gave a sigh of relief, looking around triumphantly at the now totally clean house. The cleaning was easy that was the easiest part of her day but turning into Mick's baby sitter had been a nightmare; it had been like looking after a toddler. Cleaning up the spilt rum, picking up knocked over furniture he had knocked over while dancing, making sure he didn't injure himself. It had been exhausting.

Still that was day two ticked off her month long calendar, although anymore drunken days like today and she just might feel like taking her chances with the snakes and spiders.


	6. Getting to know you

**For this scene I've used some facts from the book Wolf Creek Origins by Greg McLean. It gives you a real insight into Mick's childhood and the reasons behind his murders. If you've not read it I'd defiantly recommend you give it a read. There is also Wolf creek desolation game by Greg McLean the second of his books.**

Mick always took the regular bandage changes like a champ, very little complaining clearly not very bothered about the pain it must cause him. Sophie was always very caring, always gentle partly because she genuinely didn't want to cause him pain but mostly because she was in fear of Mick's wrath if she did hurt him. Part of her felt sorry for him he had risked his life to claim Sophie as his own even though it was for his own twisted reasons. The days had become easier as time went on, Mick got more bearable to live with, she was used to him now. She knew what signs to look out for when his temper was about to blow so she knew when to quickly avoid him. But she also knew how to get him in a good mood, how to manipulate him to get what she wanted as long as it was within the confines of the house.

The first time she had to sleep without clothes next to Mick had made her skin crawl like she was infested with a thousand ants but it had nowhere near been as bad as she had imagined. She may be able to stretch it as far to say it was cosy. For that short amount of time she had felt safe, after all where was safer than in the arms of a deranged killer with a rifle if she came to any harm she was sure that Mick would protect her. After all he'd done it before. She had lain still afraid to move for fear of waking the sleeping dragon that lay pressed against her. Mick had enjoyed it, oh yes Mick had enjoyed it. He could touch whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and she had just laid there and let him. She had been a good girl he had to admit, the few days wait had been worth it, she hadn't complained, resisted or recoiled in disgust at his touch (it had taken some will power for her not to do so) but he could have sworn Sophie had laid there purring like a kitten. Sophie hated to admit it but his touch had felt good to her, once she had got passed the massive hurdle that it was him that was touching her.

That night had put him in a good mood, Mick laid their wide awake with Sophie held tightly to him. A bright full moon shone a silver light through the window lighting the room enough to see. Sophie could sense his good mood and decided to do a bit of probing into the world of Mick Taylor.

"You know Mick since we're here together for quite some time; don't you think we should get to know each other a bit?" She said innocently turning around to look him in the eyes.

"What you talking about girlie think we know each other quite intimately after that"

"Yes but I want to know more about you, you intrigue me, I want to know about your life, why you kill tourists, your childhood"

"I don't talk about that" his face scowled and his voice suddenly turned more dark and sinister.

"A husband shares everything with their wife, there are no secrets"

"I SAID I DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" he shouted raising a hand to hit her. Sophie flinched at the aggressive tone expecting punishment but none came.

"I hear you at night Mick, I hear the nightmares you have, and I lie awake listening to them" Sophie said softly in a worried tone. She needed to get Mick to open up to her; she needed him to trust her enough to let her delve into his past.

"Tell you what then you seem like a man that likes to make deals" Sophie said "So I'll make a deal with you, you tell me why you kill and about your childhood and I'll become your little play thing tomorrow" She hated his phrases but she knew if he spoke his language he'd get her point. It wasn't the deal that she wanted to make but it was the best thing she could offer to persuade him.

"I kill people because I want to and because I can" Mick growled.

"That's bullshit and you know it, who's the girl you dream about Mick Hmmm? Your mum? Your sister? I know that's why you kill tourists Mick. What did someone do to her for you to despise tourists so much?" Her heart pounded in her chest, she knew she was pushing some serious limits.

"You know nothing" He growled she could tell his temper was peeking and he was trying to control it. But she had to keep probing she had to make Mick know he could trust her.

"Come on Mick you can tell me, it might help to talk to someone about it. Who's the girl in your nightmares Mick what happened to her?"

"She was my sister ALRIGHT! Some foreign bastard in a black Cadillac killed her and my father beat the shit out of me for it OK! You happy now?" His temper bubbled over his voice was raging. Mick got out of bed and punched the wall; the plain grey plaster cracked and broke chunks of plaster fell to the floor.

"FUCK!" he shouted, sitting on the bed elbows on his knees, face in his hands.

"Fuck it's all my fault, I should have saved her but I was too much of a cowardly cunt to go after her" Sophie crawled across the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mick, I, I'm so sorry" Mick could hear the pity in her voice.

"You happy now huh? You happy now you've found out I'm this chicken shit bastard, happy now you've heard the story of old Mick Taylor"

"But you're not like that now, you're strong and brave and a fearless vicious hunter, your sister made you into the man you are today"

"Yeah the man I am today that can't even get a woman without kidnapping her"

Sophie put her arm round the back of his neck and snuggled closer.

"I never took for a man with regrets Mick"  
"All men have regrets, I just regret less things than others" He turned to look at her and looked deep into her eyes. "Kidnapping you though isn't one of them" Sophie was glad he had confided in her about his past even if it was somewhat forced out of him but she could tell by his eyes that the burden he had carried alone all those years had faded. Maybe there was something human in Mick Taylor after all.


	7. we're going through changes

Sophie had known there was something human in Mick somewhere she just had to dig deep and find it. Mick's life had started off as a one man revenge hunt, his murderous rage had started as being aimed at one man, he had wanted to find the evil cockroach that had taken his sister from him and make him suffer just as much as she had, but pretty soon his anger had gone out of control. He had grown up in a small community all which clubbed together to find her, he remembered when he was just very small everyone blaming foreigners. "It had to be a foreigner" he heard them say "An Australian would never do something like that" These ideas were drummed into him again and again and pretty soon he began to believe them himself. Mick's twisted mind set now focused his rage on all tourists, painting all of them with the same brush. He wanted revenge, he wanted justice, and he wanted all tourists to pay for the action of just one man. He would never admit it though that no matter how many tourists he killed the anger never went away and the justice never came. He felt just as furious and his sense of guilt was still as large as the day he had started.

She hated to admit it but she cared for Mick a lot and the pity she felt for him somehow put his actions in perspective for her. When looking at him now she could almost forget he was a sadistic blood thirsty murderer, she wished she could make things better, she wished she could take his anger away. When he had told her about his dead sister his face looked like that of a wounded little boy but the anger in his eyes burnt bright. Maybe if just one woman was able to show a bit of tenderness to him, show him about of care then maybe all of this could be over.

Her day with Mick as his play thing had been nothing like she ever imagined. He had a dominance that was both arousing and terrifying. He had ordered her to be in the bedroom naked waiting for him. He walked in and saw her gorgeous naked body glistening just for him. His laugh was like he had won the lottery realising that he was now going to claim his prize. She had been terrified when he had pinned her arms above her head but she knew he would need some kind of dominance it was the kind of man he was. Mick took her with a cave man personality caring about his own needs and self gratification. His aroused state both terrified her and aroused her. His eyes were wild with desire. It drove her mad being with someone that was so primal and uncivilised; she loved the feel of his rough calloused hands running along her smooth tender skin. She liked how rough he was with her; he was urgent to claim her but also took his time to savour the moment. These games ended with the sounds of a wild animal, primitive and uncontrollable they had startled her at first but ultimately that was what drove her to her satisfied ending. It amazed her that someone as terrifying as Mick could make her feel so amazing. She had expected a feeling of disgust, she had expecting to heave at his touch, but she was wrong, it anything it had made her crave for more.

Sophie couldn't believe that she had enjoyed it she cursed herself silently, she wondered where the hell her mind set was, was being in this solitary world making her insane. She cared more about this man, this beast that had almost murdered her in cold blood more than she had her whole family and it scared her to death.

Mike hated to admit it but that whole day he had been in cloud nine. Having this gorgeous woman willingly at his beck had call had been an experience he had always dreamt of. It had fulfilled all of his expectations and more. He hated to admit it but he was going to miss it all when it was over, either she would leave or she'd end up in his torture chamber and back to the terrified unwilling wobbly mess she had been before and as it pained him to admit it he didn't want either of those options.

As the days went on the sex became more and more frequent, he became more demanding he went crazy for it like he was addicted, he wanted it more and more of Sophie, to him she was like a drug. A limited edition drug that he could only have for a few weeks and he wanted to make sure he made the most of it.

A deadly silence fell over the cabin one day, no one had anything to say to one another and the boredom lay thick in the air.

"Ya know what" Mick suddenly said making Sophie jump. "I've decided since this whole deals almost over I want to take you somewhere, anywhere your choice just in case this ends badly for you" His words made Sophie's heart jump to her throat. Was he really considering killing her? Did he want her to pick somewhere that would be the last place she would see before being brutally murdered?

"Are you really thinking it will? After all this are you still contemplating murdering me?" She stuttered terrified for her life but also feeling the stab of betrayal, she had given him everything she had, had it really not changed his mind towards her?

"I haven't decided and I always like to be prepared so I thought you know just in case" She hated how he said it; she hated how his voice sounded like he was doing her a favour. It made her blood boil with anger.

"Well" she spat "Since I may be dead in a few days I want to see the wolf creek crater considering that's where I was heading before all this bullshit started" Mick could sense her anger, he couldn't understand why, he thought he was being nice, he thought it was a nice gesture.

"God I dont't understand women why were they always so confusing" he thought to himself.

The sun burnt brightly as Sophie gazed at the breathtaking view; she was sat on a high bank of the edge of the canon in between Mick's legs, his arms wrapped protectively around her chest. She had never seen anything so beautiful she had waited for years to see this and now Mick had made it possible. She leaned back into him feeling the most relaxed she'd ever been even Mick's rifle by his side didn't seem to bother her. If Mick wanted to kill her now that would be fine she would be happy to die here looking at this view. Mick inhaled deeply into her hair, having the heavenly smell deeply imprinted into his mind, a smell that would last forever.

"Mick, are you seriously still thinking about killing me? After everything" Sophie asked bluntly.

"I dunno I ain't decided yet"

"Why? How can you not have decided? I thought you were a man of your word you said if I make you happy and do a good job I can go"

"I am I man of my word" He growled. "I was trying to be nice, it was supposed to be a nice gesture that I could take you somewhere you've always wanted just in case"

"Why! Why are you still indecisive?" She yelled in an angry tone.

"Because you're challenging everything" He yelled back "I was happy going about my business killing whoever I wanted, lone ranger, Mick Taylor pig shooter and outback legend then you come along trying to change all that" Sophie turned around and gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"  
"I've never changed my fucking mind about anything alright, I pick someone and they're good as dead, you're changing that and I don't fucking like it"

"It's alright to change" she whispered putting a hand on his arm. Mick stood up and slung his gun over his shoulder.  
"Come on, I want to show you something"


	8. love is murder

Sophie clung to Mick's arm tightly has he lead her through the thin dark corridors. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was that it was dark and spooky. They made no sound as they walked along the sand covered floors, which only made the place scarier as there wasn't a sound to be heard. Every so often there was a hole in the ceiling where a small bit of yellow light could shine through and where water dripped in from the entrance.

"What, what is this place?" she stuttered. Mick gave a terrifying laugh.

"Welcome to the real world of old Mick Taylor" He gave her a grin, his smile and happiness frightened her, he looked like a Cheshire cat and there was only two things that could make Mick smile like that and that was either the promise of sex or bloody violence.

"But why are we here?" She had a terrifying thought that maybe he had made his mind up early and he had her death planned for sooner than had been planned. Maybe he had got bored of her and decided he didn't want to keep his word and wanted to kill her there and then.

"I want to show you who I am, this place allowed me to be who I am without getting caught, this is my life and I want to show it to you"

"Why me?" Sophie asked.  
"Remember days ago I said I can do what I like because I can? Well you've known me the longest and I want to show this world to you"

He creaked open a heavy wooden door into a dark and empty chamber. It looked exactly like a prison, it had no windows just pitch black darkness and was built out of rough grey stone. Sophie saw something scuttle like a crab into the corner; this made Sophie scream and her cling to Mick's red tartan shirt tighter. Mick gave a little laugh at her fear, as if her being scared was one of the most ridicules and unreasonable things he had ever heard.

"Don't be frightened, she's my very first plaything" Sophie squinted into the darkness trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness to see the figure huddled in the corner. She saw a stick thin haggard looking woman cowering in the corner. Her hair was greasy and patchy in places it looked like her hair was falling out in places, her skin was brown and grey dingy with mud and dirt, Mick obviously didn't see the purpose of clothing her as she was attempting to hide her modest from them both. At first glance she could be mistaken for Gollum by her appalling appearance.

"Who, who is she?"

"She's the sister of the bastard who killed my sister, ya see my dad found him, took me along and we killed him, thought he'd taken my sister so I'd take his"

"That's, that's horrible" she stuttered.

"Look dad was nice he killed the cunt outright, better than I would" Sophie felt like bursting into tears, she could see the suffering in the woman's wide terrified eyes.

"Why, why do you keep her here?" she looked up at him, pleading to see the humanity in him that she had done before, but in this place it was dead, along with everything else.

"Don't worry she's more than willing, she wants to pay me back for what her brother did" he growled scowling at the thought. Sophie wanted to believe him but the woman's terrified eyes and the broken down dismissive body language told the same story as Mick's unconvincing eyes. Mick gave a laugh as he noticed Sophie's unconvinced face.

"Ha you don't believe me girlie" Mick made a hand gesture and the skeleton of a woman came crawling towards them on her on her hands and feet her knees bent crouched over like a crab. Sophie clung to Mick's arm tighter, terrified of the woman, if the woman wanted freedom she could easily kill them both in an attempt to escape.  
"Don't be scared she's more than housetrained" He laughed as the woman reached his feet and looked up at him. "I'll show you" Mick made another hand gesture like that of an OK sign.

Immediately without hesitation or a face of disgust the woman reached up and started unzipping his flies.

"Ya see, I don't have to say a word, just one sign and she jumps right to it, took some work bloody bitch stubborn as a mule to get her to this, right disobedient cunt she was but after a few beatings she soon learnt her place" Mick threw his head back and moaned as his hard cock was plunged into her hot mouth. Sophie looked outraged she looked at Mick, he was enjoying it, he was fucking enjoying it, bastard. He had kidnapped this woman and beat her into submission to train her to do sexual acts at just the movement of his hand. Fucking bastard but why did this make her so jealous. Seeing someone else giving Mick pleasure and her hearing him making the same noises with this woman and he had done when he was with her made her so fucking mad. She hated his plaything with every bone of her body.

To Sophie it seemed like this woman had been sucking on Mick's cock for hours, bile rose to her throat and she could feel her blood boil. Just seeing this sick looking creature with its eyes closed in his pants made her want to stomp out her life with every inch of power she had. Her jealous mind ignored the fact that this woman had been conditioned into this obedience, to her she was his first and that meant that she was his favourite and that made her blind with rage.

She hadn't remembered grabbing Mick's bowie knife out of his belt but clearly she had done as she drove the knife deep into the poor unsuspecting woman's eye. The eye exploded with a squelch and splattered over the front of Mick's trousers.

"Fucker!" he shouted leaping back, surprised by Sophie's unprovoked attack. Everything faded out from that moment, Sophie went blind with rage her focus went blurry and everything faded out. Sophie didn't remember stabbing the poor helpless woman again and again, time and time again. Mick stood there in amazement and arousal watching Sophie drive the knife into her victim. He hadn't seen anything like it in his life it made him harder than ever before.

She didn't snap out of it until his fun had finally run out and he had grabbed her raised hand by the wrist that had been ready to strike again.

"Ok, Ok, Ok, think she's dead girlie" He said letting go of her wrist. Sophie gasped and screamed, looking in horror at her thickly blood covered hands and finally threw the blood covered knife onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Mick, Mick I'm so sorry, I..." She stuttered absolutely terrified, this was it her life was over she had killed his play thing and now she was going to pay. Mick burst into a fit of laughter, Sophie stood there shocked and confused at Mick's odd reaction.

"Did me little Wifey get jealous? Well I think she got the point" He laughs again at this own joke.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know what happened"

"I'll tell ya what happened, ya killed ma play thing, and you're gonna make it up to me" He laughed putting an arm round the back of her neck and leading her out the mind shafts.


	9. you owe me girlie

**Well we're on the home stretch now final chapter, I have really enjoyed writing this fan fiction and I really hope you have enjoyed reading it. Please review I would love to know what you guys think means it's something so different to what I normally do. Thank you for reading.**

That night Sophie had some serious making up to do her unexplainable feelings for Mick had gone out of control, they were just as confusing as he was. She knew he was a monster but she had also seen something different in him, something that no one else had ever seen before. The woman in the mine shafts had been the only thing he had left to connect him to his sister, he had kept her as a fully trained pet hoping that the unforgivable things he did to her would make him feel better about his sister's death and as much as he admitted he had enjoyed all the things he subjected her to, it didn't make his sister's death any easier and failed to make him feel any better about it. This was it, everything was gone now, Sophie's uncontrollable rage had killed the last thing he had to cling to.

Sophie couldn't decide if she could spot pure rage, sadness or utter relief in Mick's eyes maybe a mix of all three.

The death of his pet had destroyed the last thing he could take his revenge on, it had been years ago since him and his father had released their anger onto his sister's murderer but to him it hadn't been enough, he had wanted revenge on everything else this monster had loved. Pretty soon anger and rage had consumed him; Mick had been concentrating that much on justice for his sister that there hadn't been room in his life for anything else and now that his play thing was dead his emotions confused him. Part of him felt utter relief he no longer had to concentrate on making this woman suffer as much as he was but part of him felt uncontrollable anger. He had had many more years of revenge and suffering planned for this woman to make up for his sister's death and now Sophie's jealousy had taken that all away.

Once Sophie had entered the wooden cabin she knew straight away she was in trouble. Mick had violently slammed the door behind him almost making the very foundations shake and pointed to the bedroom. Sophie slunk into the bedroom she had no idea what was being planned but she knew it was bad. She turned round and put her hands flat on his chest and looked up at him.

"Mick please I'm sorry, I, I don't know what happened, I..."

"Get on the fucking bed" Mick growled voice low and deep.

"Mick please, I..."

"I said get on the fucking bed!" he roared. Sophie's eyes went wide with terror and she scuttled onto the bed on her hands and knees.

"Look Mick If you want to take your hurt out on me fine, I can take it, just don't make me look at you like that I can't stand it"

"Like what?" he growled.

"Like I've torn your life apart, like I've destroyed you" she tried not to sob.

"You have no fucking idea what you've done" Mick snarled shoving her on the bed. He grabbed hold of her shorts and started to pull them off. "And for that you're fucking going to look at me, I don't want you to take your fucking eyes off me the whole time, you're going to see exactly what you've done, you owe me girlie"

This time the sex with Mick had been a million times worse than the first, it smashed her heart into a million tiny pieces. True he had been rough with her that had never bothered her before, but this time all his pain and anger came flooding out in just one go. He pinned her wrists down hard with one hand she knew they were going to bruise but that didn't bother her he had done it before. He grabbed her by the neck with the other squeezing the breath out of her releasing occasionally so she didn't pass out. Funnily enough that didn't bother her either if he wanted to take his emotions out on her that was fine, she could deal with that if it helped him heal. His thrusts that were hard enough to put her head through the wall above her head or rearrange her very organs too didn't affect her that was his way of punishing her, another way of releasing his anger. But what did bother her, what shattered her very soul was the fact that she had to look into his eyes.

Through Mick's many years he had become an expert at developing an excellent poker face, he could keep all his emotions hidden behind one face. But his eyes, his eyes told a different story, all of his emotions flooded through and it broke her heart to have to be made to look at his anger, hate, sadness, despair and need for revenge all in them two green eyes. It was only then that she realised the full extent of what she had done and she realised now what she had to do. "Now we're even" he growled throwing her denim shorts at her. Mick's poker face returned to the emotionless facial expression it once was and the emotions faded from his eyes. But it was almost as if through those sexual acts he had passed his emotions onto her.

She scrambled to put her clothes on as fast as she could, grabbed her back pack from her side of the bed and made a fast dash to the front door that still remained unlocked. Sophie threw the door open and went to start running but Mick quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?" Mick asked, his rifle flung over his shoulder, his hand still holding onto her wrist.

"I, I can't stay here" She stuttered, she needed to get out, she needed to get away.

"Well tough look girlie, deals not over for two more days" Sophie tried to pull her arm away but his grip was too strong.

"I can't stay here I have to go" Mick pulled a confused face and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where's all this come from Sophie" His voice saying her name hit her heart hard, after all the time they'd spent together in his home she couldn't remember him ever saying her name. She didn't like it, it seemed all too familiar to her and mostly it seemed too right to her like him saying her name was the most perfect thing ever.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't live like this anymore" She announced finally pulling her wrist from Mick's strong grip. "I've killed a woman because of how I feel about you, you're driving me insane and you're too blind to see it, so I'm leaving"

"You've got two more days yet girlie and then you can go, IF I decide to let you" he growled she knew he was trying to frighten her but it didn't work anymore.

"I'm leaving now Mick" She looked at the rifle on his shoulder then into his eyes "And you can either shoot me or let me go I'm not bothered anymore" For a few seconds her eyes scanned his, one to the other for any sign of what he planned to do but they were blank.

Sophie turned around and started to walk away, her words hit Mick like a fist to the gut. She wasn't scared of him anymore; she wasn't scared of him anymore. He kept repeating it over and over again in his mind. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, how was he supposed to make her stay if she wasn't scared of him and if she didn't fear him what did she feel for him? Could it be the same feelings he had for her? Anger flared inside him 'how dare she walk away from me? Doesn't she know who I am?" He raised the sight of his rifle to eye level and got Sophie on target. Through the sight he saw Sophie turn around in the distance and look at him, she saw him with his rifle raised but she just turned back around and carried on walking. "Of course she knows who you are" He thought to himself "That's why she's not scared of you anymore.

God how he wished he had killed her when he had first seen her, women are nothing but trouble you get attached and then they leave, everyone in Mick's life always leave. The Lone Ranger that's how Mick had always been free to do whatever he liked when he liked. But God he wished he had killed her, he wished he hadn't given her a chance to get close to him because watching Sophie his gorgeous wild killer walk into the distance was like experiencing the loss of his sister all over again.

Slowly he lowered his rifle; and watched her walk into the distance until she disappeared.

no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to shoot her. He loved her.


End file.
